This invention relates to cutting tools and more particularly, to cutting tools utilizing indexable and replaceable carbide inserts for use in grooving and tapping.
Cutting tools are known wherein a replaceable carbide insert is disposed in a slot extending generally longitudinally inwardly from an end face of a holder. A clamping means retains the insert in the slot by engaging a cam-like recess in a side of the insert. The tool is designed so that the insert can be indexed on its transverse axis such that each cutting edge can be used. Inserts having such cam-like side recesses, however, are expensive.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a cutting tool of the above type that can use indexable and replaceable carbide inserts that are less expensive than inserts that have heretofore been available for this use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a cutting tool of the above type that can be used with indexable and replaceable carbide inserts that have a transversely extending keyway machined in one face. Such inserts are relatively inexpensive to manufacture.